Doors
|next = |image = 202.jpg |writer = Daniel Abraham Ty Franck |season = 2 |number = 2 }} "Doors & Corners" is the second episode of the second season of The Expanse. Overall, it is the twelfth episode. It aired on February 1, 2017 on Syfy as part two of the show's two-hour premiere. Synopsis With the help of and the OPA, , and the crew stage a raid for information on the protomolecule; on Earth, learns a truth about Fred Johnson. Recap At the UN, Earth officials are arguing about how to respond to the Martians destroying Phoebe Station. Admiral is adamant that Mars won't attack them and that a trade embargo will suffice, but (at 's nudging) suggests targeting a radar station on the Martian moon Deimos. Souther refuses to go along with this aggression and resigns his post rather than be relieved of it. At Tycho station, the Rocinante makes its return after failing to report in during their investigation and personnel recovery mission. is deeply aggravated with them; however, after everything the Rocinante crew has witnessed, they — and especially — aren't tolerating his admonishment. They relay to Fred everything that occurred on Eros. tells Fred that the people who carried out the Eros experiment beamed their data to a communication station. If they're ever to avenge Eros, they need to take that station. After helping introduce some Belter refugees from Eros to their new surroundings on Tycho, grabs a drink with and airs out his guilty feelings about not saving enough people. Amos is stoic, saying they got out and that was enough. Alex has more survivor's guilt to work out, but when he turns back to Amos, he only sees the beautiful woman Amos bribed to listen to Alex's moaning in his stead. Holden and Naomi work on the ship. He's also working out his guilt, while Naomi has some anger she'd like to work it out against the people who arranged the horrific experiment. Holden also wonders if Amos will be okay finding out that he and Naomi are together. Meanwhile, Fred is having a hell of a time convincing faction leaders to enlist their best fighters in an assault against the people responsible for Eros. He needs to recruit 50 good fighters for the mission to the space station, but the Belters aren't motivated to follow Fred's plan despite his lucrative offers. Fred isn't about to let dissension and treachery tear his operation apart, so he throws Nikil, a particularly belligerent Black Sky agitator, out of an airlock. Alex is running simulation missions to prepare for the raid on the communication station, but he keeps failing. Meanwhile, Miller volunteers to be part of the assault team. "Somebody's gotta keep these idiots from shootin' each other." Chrisjen arranges to meet with Admiral Souther at a fairly swanky bar. She explains that Deimos was as harmless a target as they could have hoped to go after, but Souther is in no mood to deal with her. She wants to know about Fred Johnson, though, and Souther tells her that Fred deserted all those years back because the UN manipulated him into attacking Belters who'd already surrendered. "He's an honorable man who held onto his soul, and that's a tough thing to do in this line of work." The freighter ship Guy Molinari approaches the Spin Station, conveniently hiding the Rocinante behind it in its radar shadow. Aboard the ship, the Rocinante crew silently prepare for battle. Meanwhile, Miller is in with the attack squad in the boarding pod (really just an old FedEx shipping container). Miller hates space and hates people and basically hates his life right now. And that's before a high-spirited Belter named recognizes him and starts chatting him up. Miller responds by puking. Well it's a good, old-fashioned firefight as the Rocinante approaches Spin Station. There is weapon fire coming from all over the station. Amos has to leave the deck to go fix a breach on the ship's thruster. After the first of the breaching pods gets destroyed by defensive fire from the station's asteroid cannon, Amos fixes the thruster just in time for the Rocinante to get on the move and take out the cannon clearing the way for the second pod. Miller's pod lands safely. Seconds after the soldiers emerge, Diogo is shot in the head, much to Miller's dismay. The good news? It was a gel round so Diogo survived unharmed. "Invincible me!" Miller and his team find a room on the station that houses six people who all seem to have their heads networked together. For what purpose, Miller doesn't know. But when they're unplugged, they go absolutely crazy, and all but one ends up shot by the pod team. Miller manages to keep one of them alive. Miller finds another room with a man poring over scientific data. It's , last seen on Eros. Miller arrests him as Fred shows up, but Dresden tries to rationalize his actions. It is not a vaccine for the protomolecule that they're trying to make, though, as that would defeat the scientists' objectives. They want to adapt what they consider a weapon into something that empowers humanity against the existential threat to humanity's solar system which the originators of that protomolecule pose. He says the protomolecule could ultimately unlock all human possibility, if they can figure it out. Dresden offers to switch his loyalties to Fred's organization if he'll let him continue his research unconstrained. He doesn't much care who owns the project so long as he controls the research. Fred appears to agree, but Miller takes matters into his own hands and shoots Dresden in the head. So. That's one solution. Cast Main *Thomas Jane as *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Florence Faivre as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *Chad L. Coleman as *Byron Mann as Admiral Augusto Nguyen *Nick E. Tarabay as *Cara Gee as ,https://twitter.com/CaraGeeeee/status/830118755426455552 Assistant Director, Tycho Station *Daniel Kash as Co-starring *Alden Adair as *Carlos Gonzalez-Vio as *Andrew Rotilio as *Jonathan Whittaker as Secretary-General *Martin Roach as *Daniel Chaudhry as Tatted Belter *Adrian G. Griffiths as Nikil *Gabrielle Graham as Belter Prostitute *J. Adam Brown as Haggard Belter *Jordan Kanner as OPA Leader *Kyle Mitchell as Thoth Scientist Media Images= File:S02E02-FredJohnson tosses BlackSkyBelter out airlock 00.png File:S02E02-FredJohnson tosses BlackSkyBelter out airlock 01.png File:S02E02-FredJohnson tosses BlackSkyBelter out airlock 02.png File:S02E02-FredJohnson tosses BlackSkyBelter out airlock 03.png File:S02E02-FredJohnson tosses BlackSkyBelter out airlock 04.png File:S02E02-FredJohnson tosses BlackSkyBelter out airlock 05.png File:S02E02-FredJohnson tosses BlackSkyBelter out airlock 06.png File:S02E02-FredJohnson tosses BlackSkyBelter out airlock 07.png Fed-ex-modules.png| Fedex Intermodal Containers |-| Videos= ;Cast interviews File:The_Expanse_Season_2_Episodes_1_%26_2_Review_w_Cas_Anvar_AfterBuzz_TV|Feb 2, 2017 by AfterBuzz TV ;Other File:THE_EXPANSE_Inside_Season_2_Episode_2_Syfy File:The_Expanse_Scene_-_Best_Space_battle_I_ever_seen File:THE_EXPANSE_Season_2_Premiere_'Spy_for_Hire'_Syfy Notes * In the United States, this installment of the show was part of a two-episode broadcast premiere. When the broadcast was broken up into its constituent parts, apparently, some scenes were cut, such as Avasarala first meeting with the free-lance Intelligence Operative Cotyar, in the season.The cut footage appears in the video clip on Syfy's YouTube channel labeled THE EXPANSE Season 2 Premiere 'Spy for Hire' Syfy as seen above Spy for HireFile:THE_EXPANSE_Season_2_Premiere_%27Spy_for_Hire%27_Syfy A smaller bit appears in the flashback scenes starting the second episode. * The title of episode refers to a quote given by Miller, as in to be wary of threats around "doors and corners". References Cast credits on-screen File:S02E02-MidrollCredits 00.png|Chad L. Coleman as Frederick Lucius Johnson|link=Fred Johnson (TV) File:S02E02-MidrollCredits 01.png|Byron Mann as Admiral Augusto Nguyễn|link=Augusto Nguyen (TV) File:S02E02-MidrollCredits 02.png|Nick E. Tarabay as Cotyar|link=Cotyar (TV) File:S02E02-MidrollCredits 03.png|Cara Gee as Drummer; Daniel Kash as Dresden File:S02E02-ClosingCredits 00.png File:S02E02-ClosingCredits 01.png External links * Season 2 Episode 2 - Doors & Corners Category:Episodes Category:Season 2